powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Elemental Manipulation, see here. :This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation. For specific skills or Manipulations/Controls, please see Category:Elemental Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the elements. Also Called *Bending Arts *Elemental Arts/Control/Force *Elementalism *Kinetics Capabilities User can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Due to their many similarities Telekinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation and many others, while Telekinesis is the ability to control energy and matter using pure psychic energy. Universe Differences Energy is often considered to be a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. Other energies (Such as Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and much rarer powers. Applications Solid Control *Crystal Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Paper Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Snow Manipulation Liquid Control *Acid Manipulation *Alcohol Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Bubble Manipulation *Nitrogen Manipulation (in liquid form) *Ink Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Water Manipulation Gas Control *Air Manipulation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Flight *Neon Manipulation *Hydrogen Manipulation *Oxygen Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Sound Manipulation Plasma Control *Electricity Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Microwave Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation Other *Aether Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Celestial Space Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmological Force Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Death-Force Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Flora Energy Manipulation *Fundamental Forces Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Augmentation *Elemental Aura *Elemental Aversion Inducement *Elemental Combat *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Detection *Elemental Divination *Elemental Empowerment *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Elemental Flight *Elemental Healing *Elemental Imprisonment *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Negation *Elemental Portal Creation *Elemental Recomposition *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Teleportation *Elemental Transmogrification *Matter Surfing Variations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Classical Element Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Divine Element Manipulation *Draconic Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Embodiment *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Matter Manipulation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Physical Element Manipulation Associations *User may gain Molecular Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation or Subatomic Manipulation *See Energy Manipulation for various ways to manipulate elements. *Density Manipulation *Periodic Table Powers *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *User may be limited to specific elements. *User may be limited to specific types of elements. *User may only be able to manipulate for a certain period of time. *User may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *User may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing one. Known Users Anime/Manga Literature Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers